1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ornaments and more particularly, to a display ornament for hanging on a Christmas tree or support, which provides solar power or battery power to rotate an ornament.
2. Description of the Related Art
Christmas tree light sets or decorative light strings are commonly used to decorate trees, houses, etc. during Christmas or a particular memorial day. A Christmas light set or decorative light string has multiple bulbs connected in series and controlled to flash by an electronic circuit. Still and/or motion display ornaments may be used with Christmas light sets or decorative light strings for decoration. A motion display ornament uses a motor to move a doll, Santa Claus, dear, or any of a variety of ornaments. When power is switched on, the motor is started to rotate or move the ornament, and at the same time the Christmas light set or decorative light string is controlled to produce a lighting effect. Because the motor of the display ornament and the Christmas tree light set or decorative light string are electrically connected in series, the motor may fail easily.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a display ornament that eliminates the aforesaid drawback.